


You Get a Gold Star

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [143]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drunk Dean, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Fluffyish, Gold Stars, Humor, M/M, Made up words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drunkenly muses on the fact that he got to fake his own death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get a Gold Star

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 6 Skin

"Dude, I'm like a cold-hard criminal now."

"That's not a good thing."

"I know. But I was on the FBI's most wanted list. That's pretty cool."

"No. It's really not."

"You're just jealous."

"Are you drunk?"

"...No."

 "I smell it on your breath!"

"Can you guess what I drank?"

"No thank you."

"I'll give you a hint. Starts with whisk and ends with ey."

"That's not a hint, you told me the answer."

"Then what is it smartass?"

"Whiskey."

"Good job! Gold star for Sammy!"

"Stop trying to kiss me, it's gross!"

"I'm only trying to kiss your forehead. If I had a gold star, that's where I'd put it."

"I don't want it."

"C'mon Sammy. Don't be a dick."

"I think it's bedtime."

"I'm not a child, I'm a killer, so killer-y that I faked my death so I wouldn't get arrested."

"First, half of the things we do would get us arrested, second, "killer-y"?"

"Yeah. Killer-y."

"Aww, you're yawning. Is someone sleepy?"

"...N-no..."

"Shh, Dean. Shut up and go to sleep."

"...Killeriest killer of all."

"Sure Dean."


End file.
